Will you say it for me?
by linalove
Summary: Elizabeth is aboard the Pearl secretely having feelings for Jack.What can Jack do to make her say it to him?I'm bad at summaries,so just try and read it!Post At Worlds End!Sparrabeth oneshot!


**A/N: Hello everyone! This is my first attempt at fanfiction so please be nice! So this is a Sparrabeth one-shot and the characters are a bit OOC!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean.**

* * *

**Will you say it for me?**

Elizabeth Swann was standing upon the deck of the Black Pearl, looking at the calm waters of Tortuga harbor. They had arrived a few hours ago for supplies and the crew was already into town for some rum and entertainment.

So there she was, standing alone with her thoughts and a heavy feeling in her heart. As she was taking in her surroundings her train of thought went back to the captain of the ship Jack Sparrow. After they had saved him from Davy Jones locker she had asked him if she could stay aboard the Pearl for some time because she was lonely and needed some company. Well that wasn't the entire truth but she could not tell him what was really on her mind and in her heart. The truth was that she was falling in love with the notorious captain but her pride prevented her from admitting it. Jack agreed for her to join them if she made herself useful aboard the ship, so that meant that she had to earn her stay. Of course she had agreed and so here she was.

As she was lost in her thoughts a female giggle brought her out of her reverie. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Jack with a woman hanging from his arm, laughing and batting her eyelashes to him. He was whispering to her in that husky voice of his and she seemed to be enjoying his attentions. Elizabeth had to admit that the woman was pretty with her long blond hair and green eyes.

As she watched them approaching she felt a feeling she could not place. She wished she was the one walking arm in arm with Jack and not that woman. Suddenly she saw her leaning in and kissing Jack in a very inappropriate way. At that moment she knew what the feeling was jealousy. Of course she had no right to feel that way. She had no claim at Jack but she hoped that he was feeling something for her judging by the looks and smiles he was giving her during their journey together. Now that hope was crushed and she felt like crying.

Jack looked up and saw Lizzie staring at him with eyes that were shining with unshed tears and felt a pang of guilt washing over him. He realized that bringing the woman with him on the Pearl was not such a good idea. But he had to do something to see if she cared for him or not even if it meant hurting her in the process. So, he approached her with a grin plastered on his face while the woman was all over him.

'Good evening Lizzie! All alone I see.' he said with a mischievous glint in his eye.

Elizabeth tried to make her voice confident and strong but she failed miserably.

'Y-Yes, I needed some time alone so I stayed here all evening', she said in a weak voice. A question was torturing her so she had to ask.

'Who is your lady friend?', she asked in a small voice.

'Ah! Of course! I didn't introduce you! Lizzie this is Jane, Jane this is Lizzie…a member of my crew!' he said in a cheery voice.

Elizabeth felt insulted being called just 'a member of the crew'. She had hoped she was at least his friend but again she was wrong.

The woman, Jane, looked her up and down before answering.

'Nice to meet you! A member of the crew? Well that explains your clothes!' she said in an arrogant tone.

Elizabeth looked down at her clothes and saw that she was wearing her breeches and shirt. Nothing fancy, just her boy clothes but she was comfortable wearing them while aboard the ship. She felt her anger rising but didn't say anything, she just looked away before bringing her eyes back to Jack's.

He looked uncomfortable for some reason she didn't understand. Before she could contemplate on it any longer, his face changed and his lopsided grin appeared on his face.

'Well, Lizzie, if you'll excuse us I have some unfinished business with…Jane here.' he said while looking at the woman on his side and then to Elizabeth's face again. Jane giggled like a schoolgirl before snuggling further into Jack's arm.

Elizabeth could do nothing more but stare but finally she found her voice.

'Yes, of course! I'm sorry I interrupted you, _Captain_!' she emphasized the 'captain' with a vicious hiss before storming off to the crew's quarters, leaving a stunned captain behind her.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Once she was alone, she finally let her tears fall. She was furious with that…wench but more furious with Jack for being able to hurt her this way! Because that meant she loved him more than she believed.

She sat on her hammock with a bottle of rum clasped in her hand. Truth to be told she didn't particularly like this vile thing but right now she needed it. The tears she didn't want to shed kept falling down her cheeks as she remembered Jack with that woman and particularly as she realized what they would probably be doing right now.

She suddenly had the urge to throw up but she resisted it and took another sip from her bottle. Gradually her tears turned into loud sobs and she had to put her hand over her mouth to stay quite. She realized that with her father dead and Will gone she was all alone and now she was certain that she would never win Jack's affection after what she did to him and after what she just saw this evening.

He probably hated her and that's why he had agreed to take her with him; to torture her and hurt her. With these thoughts in her mind she fell into a troubled sleep unaware of the pair of dark eyes that were secretly watching her.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

After what seemed like a couple of hours of sleep, she woke up feeling a lot worse than before. As she stood up from her hammock, she felt a presence in the room. She turned around and came face to face with the object of her desire; Jack.

He sat there, just staring at her with a serious look on his face.

'What are you doing here, Captain?' she asked in a cold voice.

He was still staring at her while he took a couple of steps closer to her.

'We are back to formalities, luv? Untill this evening I recall you calling me Jack. What happened to change your mind?' he said in a steady voice while looking deep into her eyes.

His gaze made her shiver but she succeeded in maintaining her composure.

'That was until you started referring me as a member of your crew, Captain!' she said in the same cold tone while trying to avoid his eyes.

'Oh! So you are upset because of that incident before? Why is that, pray tell?' he asked mischievously before his mouth turned up into his trademark smirk.

Her anger was rising but she didn't want to give him the satisfaction to know that she was jealous of a woman he brought aboard the ship for some recreation.

'I don't know what you are talking about. I'm not upset about anything that has to do with that.' she said trying to hide her hurt.

'I think you know what I mean and I think that you are jealous of that girl. Am I right?' he asked softly.

'No, that's not true. You can do whatever you want with that girl. It's not my business. But I thought that I was more than just a member of your crew. I thought, I mean I hoped, we were friends.' she finished in a soft voice.

She looked up to see him coming closer to her. Their bodies were almost touching. He remained silent while bringing a hand to cup her cheek.

'Why were you crying, luv?' he asked her changing the subject completely.

His touch warmed her and she wanted to nuzzle his hand like a little kitten but she couldn't move at all .All she could do was watch as his face came closer to hers. His other arm wrapped around her waist bringing her closer to his body, to his warmth.

At that moment her resistance broke and all the emotion she had suppressed erupted from within her. She flung her arms around him, pressing her tear stained face into his chest.

'Oh god, Jack! I feel so alone. Please help me! I don't know what to do anymore!' she sobbed.

In an instant Jack's arms wrapped around her and he was holding her tight while whispering comforting words in to her ear.

'Shh, luv. Jack's here. Everything is going to be fine.' he said warmly while running his hand through her hair.

'No! Nothing is going to be fine! My father is dead, Will's gone and you don't care about me!' she said quickly,, still crying.

'No Lizzie, that's not true! You are not alone you have me. I care about you.' he said softly, trying to calm her.

'Then why were you with that…that woman?!', she screamed, breaking free from his arms and looking into his dark eyes.

Jack was looking at her stunned. So she did care for him. She'd just admitted it. His plan worked!

'I didn't do anything with her , luv! I swear! I just wanted to see if you felt something for me, so I decided to bring that girl here to see your reaction. Obviously it was a wrong move. I hurt you and I am sorry. Please forgive me.' he finished desperately trying to embrace her again.

Elizabeth was standing there with her mouth open and her teary red eyes wide.

'So…so you care for me, Jack?' she said after a while.

He came closer to her and ran his hand over her face, smiling softly.

'Yes, I do.' he answered lowly.

He closed the gap between them and kissed her softly on the lips, tasting the rum she had drunk before and smiling into the kiss.

Elizabeth couldn't believe what was happening. Her knees trembled and she had to twine her hand into Jack's hair to stop herself from falling.

'Will you say it for me, luv?' he whispered huskily between kisses.

'Say what?' she asked while lacing their fingers together

'You know what!' he growled into her ear before nipping at it.

She smiled and held him even tighter before whispering, 'I love you, Jack.'

He closed his eyes and smiled as he buried his face into her silky hair, 'I know you do, Lizzie.'

**The End.**

**Edited: 10/2012**


End file.
